


Такое чувство, что за тобой следят, когда ты делишь постель с чьим-то любимым

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, just sorta, sorta-there Tony/Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Тони делят постель. Кое-кому это не нравится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое чувство, что за тобой следят, когда ты делишь постель с чьим-то любимым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Feeling of Being Watched When Sharing a Bed With Someone Else's Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916600) by [TheAfterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfterthought/pseuds/TheAfterthought). 



Тони услышал шум позади, резкое тап тап чем-то твердым по стеклу, и понял, что слышит этот звук последние несколько минут. Ему не сразу удалось очнуться от сна, в котором это тап тап производила Пеппер, щелкая красным ноготком по его шлему и нашептывая смесь восхитительных нежностей и сердитых восклицаний «О чем ты думал? Вылезай оттуда, Тони, от меня не спрячешься!»

Окончательно вынырнув из своего приятного сна\кошмара, Тони несколько минут таращился на лицо спящего Стива, прежде чем понял, что уже проснулся, и постукивание - это не сон, как и тяжелое тело, свернувшееся рядом с ним. Ну да, Стив и вправду спал подле него в кровати. Ранее вечером Тони отправил в сторону гостевой спальни ухмыляющийся мудак (читай: Бартон, Клинт), и там, в дверях, он встретил Стива. Вскоре они разделили молчаливое понимание, что придурок со стрелами выделил им на двоих одну спальню – что, в сущности, не было бы проблемой, будь там больше одной кровати.

Фигушки. Только одна.

Если честно, Тони ожидал, что Стив, будучи джентльменом из сороковых, пожертвует своим хорошим ночным отдыхом и уляжется спать на полу, потому как мотаясь по дебрям во время войны привык спать на твердых поверхностях и все такое, оставив всю кровать королевских размеров Тони. И тогда Тони принял бы предложение, потому что отказываться – грубо. Да. 

Но Стив просто уставился на него, пожал плечами и зашел в комнату, бросив через плечо быстрое «Я лягу слева», и разделся до майки и темных боксеров.

Что ж. Тони на полу спать не собирался.

Таким образом, двое взрослых мужчин – один молодой супер-солдат, а другой - немного постарше, но все еще отлично выглядящий супер-гений, провели начало ночи в одной постели, прислонившись к набитым гусиным пухом подушкам в изголовье. Стив несколько минут читал книгу «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса», которую позаимствовал у одного из мини-агентов Клинта, пока Тони пролистывал журналы, найденные в прикроватной тумбочке, прежде чем отбросить их в сторону, потому что их советы читателям по уходу за домом были полным бредом. Ну кто обрамляет кухонные окна безвкусной виноградной лозой с переводных картинок? Вот кто так делает? 

Чтобы заснуть у обоих ушло больше времени, чем им бы хотелось – сами понимаете, стресс от сражения с фактически неуничтожимым роботом, способным создавать собственных дубликатов, нацелившихся на власть над миром, мешал очистить мысли – но они таки заснули. Стив вырубился первым, вытянулся на спине, примостив голову и плечо на двух, по общему признанию, удобных подушках. Довольно скоро Тони тоже задремал, памятуя о небольшом пространстве между ними, но не слишком беспокоясь по этому поводу. В любом случае, тут ничего не поделаешь.

 

Тап тап.

Тони моргнул. Веки тяжелели, и он чувствовал, как уплывают мысли, но не осознавал, что снова заснул, пока тап тап не повторилось.

Точно также он не подозревал, что расстояние между ним и тихо дышащим рядышком капитаном сократилось. Стив, который засыпал на спине, теперь повернулся на бок лицом к Тони. Одна его рука лежала между ними, близко к щеке. Тони удивился, потому как вообще не почувствовал, как Стив шевелился. Может, слишком глубоко спал, если не ощутил, как твердое мускулистое тело придвинулось к нему. А может, Стив был таким же бесшумным и ловким в постели, как на поле боя.

Ловкий в постели. Ладно. Не лучший выбор слов, учитывая их позицию, и сон, который он видел как-то раз после битвы, где Стив в порванной униформе проделывал впечатляющие для парня его размеров акробатические трюки…

Тап ТАП

Ему, наконец, надоело почти засыпать и пробуждаться от тап-тапанья позади, и он развернулся к окну, намереваясь продемонстрировать средний палец Клинту, который вероятно шпионил за ними аки змей, добывая материал для шантажа или еще какое дерьмо в том же роде и…

Через окно на него уставился мужчина.

Хмурая, преисполненная темных обещаний, гримаса мужчины так пугала, что у Тони чуть волосы не побелели.

тап тап 

Этот мужчина, который явно не был Клинтом, постукивал кончиком ножа по стеклу, не спуская с Тони глаз. Тони пригляделся к ножу. В нем должно быть, сколько, добрых шесть дюймов? Может, семь? Лунный свет отражался от гладкого металла. И от сверкающей металлической руки, держащей нож.

Тони смотрел, как нож от окна переместился к подбородку мужчины. Мужчина – какой, к черту, «мужчина», это же Баки Барнс, тот самый парень, которого должен сейчас выслеживать Уилсон, и Тони, кстати, собирался перемолвиться с Уилсоном парой фраз – Баки прижимал лезвие будто палец к своим губам, доходчиво воспроизводя команду «Шшш».

Абсолютное молчание. Это Тони может.

Видимо убедившись, что Тони выполнит приказ, Баки снова приставил лезвие к окну и насупился. Его темные волосы были убраны назад, они были короче, чем расписывали Стив и Уилсон, и в лунном свете был виден каждый нюанс выражения его лица, и каждая мысль касательно Тони. Похоже, это были не слишком добрые мысли.

Вместо того чтобы пробить стекло, сцапать Тони и вытащить его сквозь разбитое окно, Баки кивнул головой.

Тони нахмурился.

Баки поджал губы. Вскинул подбородок, темные глаза смотрели мимо Тони.

А. Стив.

Тони дернул головой в сторону, сводя брови.

Баки кивнул. Затем многозначительно поднял палец, указал на Тони и поманил его.

«Я туда не выйду», одними губами произнес Тони. «Тебе ОН нужен, верно? В смысле, я потрясающий и все такое, но всем известно, что вы двое…»

Баки так выразительно закатил глаза, что Тони прервал свое молчаливое повествование. Он смотрел, как Баки положил здоровенный нож на оконную раму, поднял два кулака, свел их вместе, а затем медленно развел в стороны. 

Указал на Тони, затем на Стива.

Когда Тони не ответил, Баки кончиком ножа показал на его лицо и беззвучно произнес: ДВИГАЙСЯ.

Теперь была очередь Тони кривиться. Он подвинулся, но оказаться почти на краю кровати - радости мало.

«Для протокола», беззвучно произнес он, устраиваясь по возможности комфортабельно на самом краешке, «ОН придвинулся ко МНЕ»

«У него достаточно подушек?» тем же манером поинтересовался Баки, пытаясь со своего места за окном заглянуть мимо Тони.

«Две».

«Отдай ему одну свою». 

«Что? Серьезно? У него уже две. Свою не отдам. Ты глянь на него, преспокойно дрыхнет как гигантский младенец-супер-солдатик. Он в порядке».

Баки сверкнул глазами. Ткнул в его сторону ножом - еще раз – и беззвучно произнес: «Все равно. Оставайся на своей половине постели. И» он наклонился вперед. «Не касайся его».

Тони оскорбился. Он уже сыт по горло этим парнем. Преисполненный решимости оставить за собой последнее слово, он пожал плечами и сдвинулся назад на один или два миллиметра. «Не знаю. Я могу случайно во сне перекатиться. Забросить руку ему на талию. Приобнять за бицепс» Мужчина за окном нахмурился сильнее. «Эй, он сам может прижаться ко мне, и это не будет МОЕЙ виной…»

ТАП

Острие ножа коснулось стекла. Тони смотрел, как Баки молча поворачивал его вперед и назад, слышал легкий скрип лезвия по стеклу. Выражение лица русского убийцы сулило уйму мрачного и неприятного, и Тони не нужен Гугл-переводчик, чтобы расшифровать адресованные ему угрозы.

«Никаких касаний в этой спальне, и ни в какой другой спальне не будет, никогда», просигналил Тони. Он даже подполз обратно к краю. Баки нахмурился. «Обещаю!»

Секунда, еще одно движение ножа, и губы Баки дернулись. Он опустил нож.

Какое-то время больше не было беззвучно произносимых слов, пугающих гримас, просто одно усталое лицо таращилось на другое. Тони подумал, что Баки не помешал бы хороший сон, особенно на его месте, рядом со Стивом, но парень сам себе этого не позволяет. Возможно, считает, что не заслуживает отдыха. Или общества Стива.

Тони не был психологом, ничего подобного, но тут он чувствовал, что попал в точку.

Матрас шевельнулся, сзади что-то буркнули. Моргнув при виде широко распахнутых глаз Зимнего Солдата, Тони обернулся и увидел, как Стив медленно шевельнулся на подушках, хмуря брови. Что-то снова пробормотал про себя, прижимая пальцы к щеке, но не проснулся.

Тони несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем повернулся к Баки.

Но там было только пустое окно.

Поскольку кроме оставленной ножом Баки аккуратной царапины на стекле смотреть было больше не на что, Тони закрыл глаза и задумался, сможет ли после столь сурового испытания вообще когда-нибудь заснуть.

Он получил ответ, проснувшись поутру, и там, где всего секунду назад светила луна, сияло солнышко, а теплый мускулистый мужчина прижимался к его спине.

Тони медленно поднял свой телефон – который постоянно держал при себе – и сделал селфи себя, притулившегося на краю кровати, и Стива, оккупировавшего ЕГО половину.

Ему понадобится доказательство для сердитого солдата, который когда-нибудь обязательно покажется.


End file.
